


Mornin, love

by Trashmutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, morning fluff, yhey so cute okay ????? I love them ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: Some bushmedicine breakfast fluff





	

The sunlight glittered brightly through the window of the mercs bedroom, stirring one awake. The salt and peppered hair of the infamous doctor, ruffled by last nights activities seemed to dance in the pale glow. A small smile crept up on his lips as he cast his gaze to his companion below. The huntsman's lanky form lay all about, an arm hanging off the side of the bed and a leg poking out from beneath the cover. With a yawn the Medic heaved himself off the bed and arched his aging back. He contemplated waking the Sniper, but since a ceasefire was an ever so rare occasion he let him rest. The boards beneath his feet moaned as he made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. He figured everyone would be sleeping in, so there wouldn't be a big fancy egg and bacon breakfast today. Gingerly reaching up to the cabinets he pulled down a box of Pyro's lucky charms. The pyromaniac had no trouble with sharing, though medic inquired how they even ate with that gas mask on. Medic shook his head 'they probably just eat in private' he reasoned and made his way over to the fridge. Opening the door to reveal a pack of the Demomans scrumpy, an entire row filled with heavys sandviches, a can of bonk, and a severed finger the soldier must have left in there. Upon further inspection Medic found the gallon of milk (it was only half full) and freed it from its spot inbetween the obscure items. Closing the fridge quietly as to not wake the others Medic returned to his bowl where he poured the milk inside and then layered it with the cereal. Before he could put the milk back in the fridge a pair of soft hands snaked around his waist. Medic was startled by this sudden contact and instinctively reached for his bonesaw, which wasn't there. The figure behind him only chuckled, "Its me, doc," and placed a kiss on the back of his head. The medic visibly relaxed into the touch as he recognized the voice as his lover, sniper. Medic huffed, " Don't startle me like zhat!", earning another laugh from the austrailian, "Sorry, nurse, wanted to surprise ya." The sniper grinned as he placed his chin onto the doctors shoulder and exhaled through his nose. Medic smiled and looked down at the hands surrounding him before lifting one up and placing a small kiss to the back of it, "Vell you sure did, you should become the next spy." He happily remarked. Sniper laughed again as his hands retracted from the burly mans body. "Oim gonna make some coffee, wanna cup?" The sniper asked as he reached the higher cabinet with ease and pulled out his #1 Sniper mug and Medic's mug that simply held his merc symbol. The medic readjusted his glasses, "Ja, and please add a vittle sugar zhis time, herr Sniper, I don't zhink I could handle anymore black coffee." The Sniper smiled wider as his parter made a face of disgust, "Gotcha, want a pink horsie to go with that?" He joked. Medic rolled his eyes as he grabbed his cereal and a spoon from the drawer, "Oh, Shut it, Arschloch." The sniper only laughed heartily. Making his way over to the table the German pulled out a seat and planted himself firmly onto the wooden chair. Taking a bite, medic could hear the bushman grunting annoyedly, medic only shook his head in amusement, "Did ze engineer upgrade ze coffee maker again?" "Yeah, can't tell how the damn thing works now," the assassin growled. Medic chuckled, "Try pressing the big red button." Sniper did as suggested and surprisingly it worked. The bushman scratched his head with a shocked look, "Well I'll be, you were right, love" The German took a bite of his cereal, " Of course I was, I am the great doctor after all" he boasted playfully. Sniper scoffed with a smile as the coffee maker beeped to inform them of the freshly brewed drinks. The bushman poured his and his lovers cups, remembering to add a dash of sugar to the others, and made his way over to the table. Kissing the top of the medics head he set down the cups and took a seat next to him. Medic nodded his thanks as he took a sip and smiled in content as the hot liquid rolled down his throut , "Finally you add ze sugar." Sniper smiled back, "Wouldn't want yer old heart being destroyed now would we?" He purred as he brought the mug up to his face. Medic playfully kicked his leg, "Oh hush, your just jealous of my infinite wisdom." He played. Sniper leaned back in his chair, the smile still plastered on his face, "maybe I am, but I do know one thing you might not know." Medic looked up from his cereal with an eyebrow raised, "Oh ja? And vhat vould zat be?" Sniper leaned forward once again and placed a small peck on the Germans nose, " That yer a nerd," the doctor giggled. "You filzhy bushman ! You are so rude !" The man papped his hand to his lovers shoulder, " I wouldn't have it any other way"

**Author's Note:**

> Medic pours his cereal milk first and I still love him but he's on thin fucking ice


End file.
